


Forever in LOVE

by Malasadas_and_Proteins



Series: In LOVE [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, mention of other characters, season 6 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malasadas_and_Proteins/pseuds/Malasadas_and_Proteins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes up the day after his life turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever in LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this one will be the last chapter of this series. Little by little is “easier” to write on another language so this end of this series, won´t mean at all the end of my McDanno´s fics. 
> 
> I want to end this little journey with a moment to remember: I have a very dirty mind and somehow it will be reflected here ;D
> 
> I don´t usually say this but, for once, I´m pleased with the result. I really hope you like it, at least a little. Saying that, there´s a big possibility that this one becomes at the end the worst thing I´ve ever written xDDDDD
> 
> My head hurts, a lot, so I´m not sure if what I wrote make sense, specially the sex scene xD All the mistakes are once again, mine…always will be. What will never be mine, and sometimes make me cry, are the characters, they belong to to their creators, except Steve and Danny because they belong to each other xD

Steve wakes up, disoriented. For a moment can´t really remember what happened last night. That discomfort goes on till he feels there’s someone inside his bed, not besides, but slightly stretched out over him. Looks down and smiles at seeing a messy mop of blond hair over his chest. Biting his lips, Steve runs his fingers through the locks of hair, tangling them even more than they already are.

-Good morning, Sleep Beauty.

-Let my hair alone –grunts a very sleepy blond.

-Oh, I thought I was in bed with Sleep Beauty but not, my bad, is Grumpy by my side! –exclaims Steve with a guffaw.

Danny raises his head; possibly he’s raising his eyebrows too but is difficult to know for sure with locks of hair covering his forehead.

 

-Are you comparing me with a dwarf?

-Maybe?

 

Steve locks eyes with the blond and grins; Danny rolls his eyes at that stupid lovely smile.

 

-Ok. You´re lucky that first, I love you; and second I´m very comfortable with my height. If it wasn´t for that, now you´d be on the floor by the shove I’d give you for that disrespectful comment.

-Wow.

-Wow what?

-Who says dis, diswhatever not being fully awake?

-Neanderthals don´t, obviously.

-Oh, Danno, I love you too –holds him tight, kissing the mop of hair.

-Come on, stop buttering me up.

-Yes, dear.

-Don´t you mock me either, Steven –growls again.

-Ok, but is so hot when you get mad…you look so fabulous; you shine.

\- What I said about laying it on thick?

-Ok, ok, Danno, I´ll stop but it´s true.

-I know; I always look fabulous, I’d bet that even all cover with, don´t know, mud I´d do.

-Oh god, that would be so pornographically hot.

-Hot –snorts- Only an animal like you would think something like that.

-You all wet and dirty? I know I wouldn´t be the only one drooling over you.

-Yeah, sure -rubs his face in Steve´s neck.

-I won´t carry-out a poll among our acquaintances because being an extremely jealous guy, at least with you involve, I don´t think I’d take good knowing about people having you in their wet dreams after etch that image in their minds, but I’m sure only blind people would be the ones to answer not at a question as “Would you find Detective Danny Williams hot covered by mud?”

-You´re crazy, you know that, right?

-I have you in my life to remind me of it every day. And I plan to have you on it till the end of my days so that’s something I don´t think I will ever doubt or forget.

-Good.

 

Steve gets closer to Danny, kissing his lips sweetly before parting them with his tongue, initiating that way the first, if he has his way, of many kisses of the day. Morning breath never been an issue to him; now would be even less than ever, but surprisingly, or not, are Danny and his perfect mouth after all, there isn´t any.

 

-Well, how did my grumpy boy sleep? -Asks with a goofy smile, touching again the blond locks after a couple of couple of minutes kissing languidly.

-Extremely good.

-Yeah? That was because you slept by my side.

-I hate to agree with you but yeah, that was the reason. Mmmm – the blond stretches his limbs as a cute ginger cat would do- I think the last time I slept that great I was still using a pacifier.

-You´re evil!

-What? Why?

-For filling my mind with the image of you sucking things. Precisely what I need right now! –complains ironically.

-Ha! It´s not my fault if you´re a dirty mind.

-I don´t have a dirty mind¸ simply I´m horny, as never before. You make me so horny.... I’ve been all night long feeling your body so close to mine, sensing the hot you radiates, for moments even feeling one of your knees or your sinful ass brushing my groin...God, I really don´t know how I could stopped short of harassing you in your sleep.

-Oh god –laughs

-I want to make love to you; I think I waited enough – whispers at Danny’s ear.

-Yeah, you said not tonight, and I can´t believe it but you kept your promise.

-I did, didn´t I? That´s other thing I can´t believe I got either.

-I suppose is for an army training about auto control or something like that.

-For the million time, is Navy. Fuck, Danny!

-Not yet.

-Not? I wouldn’t count on it if I were you.

-Come one, where´s the hurry? Unless there´s an apocalypse, we don´t have to work. I won´t have to visit the hospital to concrete things till Monday so…we have a lot of time to take it easy.

-What, you really want a date before we reap out each other clothes? Because I could give you that if is what you want.

-Fuck no! Our story with dates it´s horrible, going from falling from a cliff to get kidnapped by a pirate, not forgetting our Pro Bowl debacle, so no, today we´re not going to leave the house even if my life would depend on it.

 

Steve stares at Danny with that look that means he´s thinking, and doing it seriously.

 

-What´s the matter, babe? -Danny asks touching gently the dark haired man´s chin.

-Have we been dating for that long? How we couldn´t see it before? Well, at least me.

-I´m a lot cleverer than you but, for once, we made the same mistake. But now, having you holding me, I can see it clearly too; we´re not only a married couple but tried to date, unsuccessfully, a couple of times.

 

Steve smiles.

 

-Do you know what I realized too? -Steve asks rubbing his nose against Danny´s hair.

-What?

-That you´re my priority; I´ve always chosen you over her.

-Pro Bowl?

-Yep.

-That was really weird, at least for me. I mean, at that time I was already head over heels in love with you, and you trying to keep our plans...  that was what I thought I´d kept forever from that day.

-Really? Not that I fucked up the opportunity you had that day to meet one of your idols?

-Do you really want to remind me that?

-Oh, no, if that means sexual abstinence, not...fuck, no.

-Goof -says the blond before putting his arms around Steve´s neck, kissing him with a shuddering kiss.

 

They seem to be ready to start to get really into it when Steve´s cell rings.

 

-Fuck -Curses the blond man.

-Don´t worry, it´s only a text-the SEAL´s tries to assure.

-Sometimes that´s even worse.

Steve tries to find out whom texted him.

-It´s from Cath.

-What I said; worse.

Steve opens the text; reads it.

-What? -after only a couple of seconds, the blond asks, insecure.

-She says she´s leaving in a couple of hours and she´d like to meet me to say goodbye in person; close this in good terms. I suppose she´s afraid I´m crying my heart out for her.

 

Steve’s mood seems to have changed radically.

 

-You´re ok, babe?

-She cried; it was my fault.

-If you´re not ready of watching me really mad at you, and believe me, you´re not, you´ll stop with this right now. You would have been in bed with her right now instead of me -Danny cringes inside thinking about that possibility- It was her who decided to make this -moves his hands between them- happen. I don´t know, maybe she really felt bad for what happened in Afghanistan, or simply could see that...

-You were in love with me and could make me happier than her- interrupts Steve.

-Yeah, maybe -bits his lower lip.

-I think she tried to say it without well...really saying it. I mean, she never mentioned your name at all but now, looking back...

 

They stay silence for a while, watching each other.

 

-What you´re gonna do? -Danny asks when can´t stand the silence anymore.

-What you´d want me to do?

-Sorry Steve, that´s not my place; she wants something from you, something only you can accomplish and for that must be your decision, only yours.

-Danny...

-Babe, if you decide to get up from this bed, get dress and got to encounter her, believe me, it'll be ok.

-Daniel...

-Really -says the blond with sincerity.

-You´re incredible. Has anyone told you that before?

-No, not really, but that´s something else about myself I´m very conscious of.

 

Steve puts his arms around Danny´s body, thanking God and Cath for this opportunity. Only for that he should please her demand, but the feeling he has inside that makes him consider doing that would mean some kind of betrayal to Danny´s real wishes is what finally makes him take a step back.

 

-Decided; I won´t go. I´ll write a text to let her know.

-I´m not sure if that is what you need to do.

-You said it was my decision about a couple of minutes ago; and that´s what I choose.

-Why?

-I´m too comfortable right now.

 

Danny drills down through Steve´s face, making him uncomfortable.

 

-A man can change his mind you know, is a human thing.

-What are you’re talking about?

\- You can think it twice and decide to go to give her a proper goodbye. I would…well, I’d understand it.

-So you´re really saying I should change my mind...

-I know you never do, but maybe this time you…

-That´s not true. I do –interrupts- I´m able to change my mind.

-You do?  -asks incredulous.

-Only for you; and definitely not this time. Besides, you understand, not want and that´s all I need to know I’m doing the right thing here. So I’m simply going to write her to say “ _Sorry, I can´t. Take care. Goodbye_ ” and after that Danno, get ready to have the greatest sex of your whole life.

-I could say the same to you.

-It's that...

-What?

-So that´s a yes....Really, really a yes...the YES I´m waiting for?

-Keep talking and you´ll never know.

-Give me two minutes. Now I´ll shut up.

 

Before Steve turns around to take the cell again, Danny holds his nearest wrist to stop him for a moment. That move makes Steve to look at the blond man.

 

-Thank you for choose me again.

-Always, Daniel.

 

Steve takes the mobile and writes the words said minutes before adding a sincere _t"hank you_  " before the goodbye.

 

-Well, done. Where were we?

-Not sure, something about sex?

 -Oh yeah, you´re right; come here.

 

Steve slides his hands down Danny, stopping to grab his hips. He molds his body to Danny’s one, licking the shell of his ear before start whispering.

 

-You said it many times. I’m a control freak, which means I will have the need to have control over your body, and the best part you know what will be? You´ll beg me for taking control of you.

-And if I want to be the one in control?

-Not our first time – Steve groans, shaking his head.

-So pretentious -Danny smirks.

-I need you to realize I’m the one for you, that I can give you what nobody else could.

-Babe, I realized it the day I met you. I mean, nobody else had forced me to leave my job to work for him...EVER!! And you got it after....a couple of hours?

-And you love me for that.

-You don´t really know how much.

-I love you -Steve smiles that smile that always wins Danny.

-Say it again -murmurs the blond, getting closer.

-I love you -Says Steve, caressing Danny’s lips with his.

-Steve...

-I love you -repeats once again.

 

Danny doesn´t talk; gets his mouth to Steve´s instead. Danny kisses him tentative at first, clearly nervous, but soon moves his lips softly over Steve’s insistently. Steve feels overwhelmed by the thought of Danny´s kissing him like there ´s nothing in the world he wanted more right now than to have Steve’s mouth on his.

 

The dark haired man wraps his arms around Danny’s body, squeezing tightly around his broad shoulders, crushing Danny harder against himself, opening his mouth wider and devouring the blond’s lips. Danny eagerly returns the deepening kiss, sliding his tongue in between Steve’s parted lips, caressing Steve´s tongue with his own, who groans at the intrusion.

 

Steve´s hand on Danny’s arm moves downward to play with the hem of his t-shirt, making the blond shake at the feeling of not so very shy fingertips brushing the skin of his stomach underneath.

 

-Babe.... -the blond moans when their lips separate to let air fill their lungs again.

 

Steve´s hand wonders through Danny´s cheek wandering slowly, moving back to his ear and upward through his hair, gently plying with the blond’s wild locks.

 

-You´re so precious -whispers Steve with emotion.

-Not, babe, you are -says embarrassed.

-Ah, ah, you´re my precious little Jersey gem; the one that shines like no one else.

-Wow, I think that actually someone really loves me -tries to joke to control his emotions.

-Yeah, he does. And because of that you have to believe him when he says he won´t hurt you, not now, not ever, so don´t be afraid.

-I´m not.

-Liar.

 

Steve gets up. An impish gleam appears suddenly in his beautiful eyes; it makes Danny shiver.

 

-Come on, get up.

Danny obeys.

-Rise your arms.

-Why?

-I want you naked now.

-I can take off my t-shirt, thank you.

-I know, but I want to do it so, raise your arms -repeats.

-And what if I don´t want to.

-Daniel!

Then blond smirks; Steve snorts.

-I´m sure even Charlie complies with adults orders better than you do.

-I´m sure too. I mean, he´s being raised by Rachel, me by Clara Williams.

-Say no more -laughs- Come one, I won´t ask for a third time.

 

Danny finally raises his arms. Steve wastes no time to achieve his goal. Without the t-shirt in the middle, Steve admires Danny´s chest before give it a little peck; smiling does the same  with his neck.

 

-Oh, I am going to tickle you whenever you less expect it now that I found your weak spot -bites where he kissed before his neck, making the blond writhe by the tickling sensation.

-If I were you, I´d think about it...I know yours too.

-Ok; truce.

-Truce -murmurs the blond brushing Steve´s back over his clothes.

-Well, my turn; I can tame mine off or if you prefer...

-Do it yourself; let´s say I always enjoy watching you doing that.

-I knew it! -Steve throws away the garment vigorously.

 

Danny fixes his eyes over the strong pectorals in front of him.

 

-Can I...? –the blond bites his tongue.

-Definitely, my chest muscles are all yours.

-Egocentric. You know what? I think I´ll wait.

 

Steve wraps his arms around Danny's neck and moves close to his ear, whispering in an evil voice.

 

-Wait whatever you want, I won´t; I can´t.

 

Steve runs his fingertips through the hairy chest, lightly scratching the skin with his nails. The dark haired man hurriedly pulls the shorts off the blond´s body before steps out of his own pajama pants. Steve looks down, fixing his stare at the blond man’s crotch, licking his lips, driven by lust.

 

-You're worked up, but not that much as I do; take a look -Steve grins, tugging finally his underwear down his hips, being completely naked in front of an astonished Danny.

-Oh, my... -the blond can´t close his mouth.

 

“ _Oh fuck, is so big; how I´m gonna put that in my....anything?_ ”

 

-You´re turn, love.

 

Danny closes his eyes, sighing, trembling.

 

-Come on, Danno, there´s nothing to be afraid of.

-Is easy for you to say that.

-Your trousers usually don´t let much to the imagination and now that boxers even less, so tell me, what are you waiting for? Please, let me see you.

 

The blond man sighs once more and finally feels the weight settled in the pit of his stomach evaporates; Steve is eager, as much as him, this can´t go wrong. With a shy grin, removes his underwear.

 

After all this time, there they are, naked in front of each other for the first time. None of them can take their eyes out of the other.

 

-Steve, don´t look at me that way.

-How?

-As you were starving and I was the last meal on this planet.

Steve smiles; showing his bright dentition.

-But for me, right now, you feel like that. Can I…? -the SEAL asks uncertainly, licking his lips.

-Uh, sure - answers the blond, not being able to read his lover´s intentions.

 

Without another word, Steve wraps his hand around Danny´s erection; making him groan.

 

-You’re big, bigger than expected from someone of your height -Steve breathes hard, entranced, stroking the other man.

-Me, being big, is funny coming from you.

-You can touch me, if you want; I definitely want to feel your hand on me.

 

Danny, biting his lower lip, touches slightly the turgid member between Steve´s thighs. Danny runs his fingertips slowly along its length. Steve can´t help shudder.

 

-I think I´d like.... -Danny stops talking, his hand still around Steve´s dick, eyes fixed on it, without courage enough to look at Steve at the eyes at that moment.

-Danny, feel free to do whatever you want -Steve touches affectionately the back of Danny´s neck.

 

The blond gets down on his knees and leans forward, licking a stripe up the length along the thick shaft. Steve growls low in his throat. The slow tease is more than he can handle.

 

-Fuck, Danno -he whines.

 

A simple kiss to the tip of Steve's aching member is enough to get a moan out of him.  Danny, more confident with his actions, repeats it, little kiss by little kiss along the length of the hard member, dragging his tongue behind the trail he leaves.

 

-Come on, Danno, I´m dying here -Steve can´t help but pants, embarrassing himself with the neediness of his own voice, struggling to keep his hands away from the blond locks he desperately wants to hold-  Please, love..."

 

Danny seems to take pity on him and puts the head of Steve´s cock into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around it and takes it down as far as he can go without gag. What he can´t fit into his mouth, which is a lot, he strokes with his hand. Danny's lips are stretched wide around him, not quite to the base, eyes now closed in unmistakable contentment that makes Steve's chest tight.

 

Steve bites his lip till taste blood fighting the urge to thrust up into Danny’s mouth, twitching and panting as the blond works him. The blond open his eyes, and this time tries, and finally gets, to take all of Steve into his mouth at once. He gags, tightening his grip around the other man, their eyes meeting. Danny's hums around Steve dick, moving on down deeper, moving his tongue in his mouth to stroke at the underside of Steve's cock. The dark haired man isn´t sure if he will be able to go on without losing it too soon.

Danny´s right hand reaches up to where Steve's left one is and covers it, intertwining their fingers; taking Steve further. Danny gets into a rhythm, never staying too long in one place, getting his mouth on Steve just like he wanted to do since the first time he dreamed about it. 

 

-Hmm... your mouth, so fucking god – Steve can´t help it anymore and hooks an arm around Danny´s neck and thrusts forward suddenly, going deeper as he did before, the head of Steve's cock hits the back of Danny´s throat, forcing him to keep his mouth there, lost in sensations.

 

The fingers tightening the pressure in his hand make Steve realize what he´s doing. Steve withdraws, alarmed.

 

\- Fuck, you´re ok?

-Let´s say that luckily I don´t have to talk with anybody today -comments with wet, swollen lips, his voice rough.

-Sorry -kiss him, tasting his own pre-come on his lover’s mouth.

-Don´t be.

 

Steve rubs his thumb in little circles on Danny´s throat.

 

-Not too rough, I hope -sounds afraid.

 Danny pulls back enough to give him a long, serious look. With his right hand he strokes his knuckles over Steve's face.

 -No, not at all -he says finally- dropping his eyes to Steve's mouth; he rubs his thumb over Steve's lower lip. Danny cups Steve’s face in both hands, and leans in to kiss him quiet and sweet.

-Mmmm -Steve says, and wraps his arms around Danny’s neck, keeping him close.

 

Neither of both men knows that they´re sharing the same thought.

 

“ _I never going to get tired of this_ ”

 

-Come on, get in the bed.

-Yes, Sir.

They lay down.

-Kiss me, fuck; I want you so bad...

Danny does it; kiss him hard.

-Steve... - he says into Steve's mouth.

-Don´t be afraid.

-Afraid, huh? - the blond man is biting his lip, staring at Steve, somehow shyly; Steve can read it in his eyes.

-Shy? After the amazing thing you did with that incredible mouth of your, you´re shy?

Steve words make Danny bit his lip.

-I wasn´t....

-You were perfect. It was amazing. You must have watched lots of porn to learn that.

Danny laughs uncontrollably.

-Must be that; between us, I don´t think I´ve ever had a blowjob as great as that.

-How humble.

-Any objections?

-Fuck, not. Now is your turn to enjoy. I'm gonna be so good to you -bites Danny neck- I promise I'm gonna make it so good.

-I trust you -tells the blond with a lump in his throat.

-Danno –Steve says, touching his lover´s face.

 

Then blond man presses a kiss into Steve's palm. Then his wrist, then he lays one on his jaw, his neck, and finally settles at the hollow of his throat. His tongue is hot against Steve's skin, and when he nips just a little, Steve moans, grabbing at his neck and shoulders.

 

-I want you on hand and knees.

 

Danny doesn´t say anything, curse a little instead. Get up on his knees with his face half buried in the mattress and his ass high in the air, trying to not die of embarrassment.

 

The navy SEAL can´t tear his gaze away of the slightly spread legs and the pert cheeks of that perfect ass. Steve licks his lips, almost shaking with the intense flare of arousal in his gut. He reaches out and slides his hand up Danny strong thigh.

 

Dropping to his knees with a groan, presses his lips to the blond’s tan flesh, kissing up his thigh and up onto his ass, teeth grazing. The dark haired man can´t resist biting down hard. Danny yelps; Steve chuckled.

 

\- Stay calm... I think you´ll enjoy this.

-What? Steve, don´t.... -tries to stop his friend, sensing what his intentions are.

-Did I ever tell you that adventurous is my second name?

-Steve, that’s gross.

-Well, if we’re quibblers, could be as gross as come in someone’s mouth, and that is something that will happen, sooner or later.

-Oh my fucking god! -shouts the blond at feeling something wet, something he knows is Steve´s evil tongue caressing his hole.

 

Steve leans over his lover's back nuzzling into his shoulder, kissing him, biting him, marking him as his. His front pushes against Danny's trembling thighs, to let him know what's to come soon, but not soon enough. Unconsciously, as without a control over his body, the blond wriggles his hips back against Steve´s.

 

-God, Steve, do something - whispers the blond, arousal coloring his voice.

 

As a reply, the dark haired man gingerly rubs against Danny´s ass.

 

-Are you just gonna tease me all morning? Why waste my saliva, of course you´ll do that.

 

At a tap one of Danny´s legs, he immediately, as it was a reflex action, opens them wider. Steve presses his lips hot against the side of Danny's neck, behind his ear, breathing him in, and the blond's knees go weak.

 

Steve lowers his head, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses on the inside of Danny´s crack; his cheek a little rough on Danny's skin.

 

-Son of a bitch -the blond grunts.

 -Am I? - Steve asks, softly.

 

Steve loves this, his mouth on Danny's skin, the way he's been wanting for so bad. Steve stops to suck a mark into the place where Danny's thigh meets his body. After that, with his thumbs he spreads Danny open. Then he ducks his head a little, and the blond has a dizzying second to feel his breath warm against his hole before Steve licks into him, hot and wet. Danny doesn't moan so much as almost shout, pushing his hips towards Steve's mouth. No one's ever made him fell something like before. He's sliding down the bed, and Steve pins him to it with a very strong hand.

 

-Fuck, Steve, oh God -Danny gets out.

 

Steve grins, he's only getting started. He hums with his mouth right up on Danny, and the blond feels Steve lips brushing again right at the sensitive edge of his hole before Then the SEAL eases the tip of his tongue inside once more. 

 

-Fuck, Steve, oh please, please, please -Daniel doesn't even know what he's asking for. He's flushed hot all over, aching and needy, and it's already so good he´s almost crying.

 

Steve keeps doing wicked things with his mouth and tongue, making filthy wet sounds. Danny loves it; groans feeling Steve´s cock brushing the back of his leg, shudders at how hard he is while he's licking into him like he'd die if he doesn't, like he needs it even more than even himself does. Danny tries to stay open for Steve, legs spread as much as he can, being like this. He can't keep quiet, even if it's wordless. There's no part of him capable of holding anything back anymore. 

 

-Steve, I'm not gonna make it - the blond gasps, pleading.

 

The dark haired man pulls back with a wet sound. His mouth is wet and red. He shifts, a little, and Danny almost loses his balance, but then Steve's got his right hand loose around the blond's cock.

 

-Babe...ba....babe – the blond pants.

-You like this?...yeah -and then he gets his mouth back on Danny's hole. The blond is looser there now, and Steve's tongue can get much deeper, licking him inside. He's stroking Danny's cock easy, squeezing just enough to help him along.

-It's too much, babe, too much -sobs.

 

Steve's tongue keeps pressing up inside him, thumb rubbing at just the head of his cock and driving Danny crazy.

 

With a possessive growl, Steve moves away and grabs Danny´s body, flipping him over, switching their positions, ending with Danny´s back hitting the bed. The blond moans loudly after feeling Steve break the kiss they started sharing to press kisses along his neck, biting and sucking at the soft skin of his nape. Kiss after kiss, Steve goes down past his collarbone and chest. Danny curses as Steve’s mouth toys with one of his t nipples.

 

Steve smiles wickedly at the reaction and repeats the action to the other side. He pinches the first one, still wet with his saliva while Danny moans once again, incredibly loudly, thrusting his hips up involuntarily to meet Steve’s who growls at the contact, traveling back up Danny´s body to kiss his mouth with a desperate kiss as he grounds his hardness against the blond’s. Their needy groans becoming more insistent with each roll of their hips. Steve pinches Danny’s nipples again, savoring how the shorter man squirms under his touch.

 

-You’re so sensitive -murmurs Steve in amusement.

-Fuck you – Danny grunts.

-In a minute, love.

 

Steve reaches into his nightstand pulled out a small bottle, handing it to the blond who raises an eyebrow and clears his throat.

 

-That´s.... hand lotion.

-I know, sorry for not being prepared; I don´t have any lube.

-I don´t know if is very wisely to use that.

-You´d prefer to use oil from the kitchen?

 

The blond laughs aloud.

 

-What? I want to make it right for you.

-No, babe is that....thank you.

-For what?

-Make the nervousness disappear.

 

Steve smiles lovingly, reaching for a sweet kiss.

 

Steve pours some of the lotion on his fingers, reaching down between their bodies to slick Danny´s crack. Then blond hissed through his teeth at the wet, sticky finger rubbing at his hole. Some minutes pass till Steve pours some more lotion into his hand to spread it this time onto his dick.

 

-Danny, promise me you´ll tell me if I...

-Shut up – the blond cuts him off.

-How rude.

-Rude you, for keep me hangin on... 

 

Laughing, Steve kisses his way back down Danny's body,.Steve kisses every line of every muscle, stops and leaves little fast-fading bruises on his favorite ones: Danny's neck gets another. 

 

The Navy SEAL can't deny his lover anything. When Steve gets down far enough, starts with one finger, which goes in slick and easy after what they've been doing, while dipping down to kiss Danny's hip again. The look that Steve gives Danny is hot and heavy; making him hot all over. The blond spreads his legs further so Steve can touch him. Now two of Steve's calloused fingers press warm against Danny's hole, just circling. The blond bites down on his lower lip, arches his hips up as much as he possibly can.

 

Steve moves his lips over Danny's parted ones. They don't break apart, even for a breath. Steve grinds against the bed just a little, like he can't stop himself. His fingers stretch Danny open wide. When he pulls his fingers out, the blond feels empty and open.

 

-Please, Steve, please.... -Danny begs, flushed.

-Danno - Steve murmurs helplessly, closing his eyes to control his nerves.

 

Steve can´t resist the man beneath him anymore.

 

-I want you, Danny. Say I can. -Steve gasps, wrecked.

 

Danny gets Steve´s beautiful' face in his hands, tilts it to look him in the eyes.

 

-Have me -is all the blond says.

-Babe... -Steve groans

 

Steve takes himself in hand. Holding his breath, rubs his dick at with Danny’s entrance, shaking he shifts; lining up. The head of his cock, slick, nudges up against Danny's hole and the soft skin right around it. Steve knows he is a big man; he has to push in slow, he would never forgive himself if his Danno gets hurt. Shaking, Steve, little by litte, pushes inside. Both men feel breathless.

 

Danny’s throaty groan makes Steve open his eyes again. The dark haired man is feeling so much that he can´t explain all emotions inside of him.  Stares into the other man’s blue eyes, who, for once, doesn´t seem to have words either. His mouth works but no sound comes from it. His expression goes quickly from wonder to pleasure when Steve finally takes a tenuous first thrust.

 

-You ok? -Steve asks, breathlessly, unable to hold still his thrusts, going as slow as he can bear to let Danny adjust to his size.

-Yeah -Danny moans, the sensations far more intense than he could have imagined.

-Fuck, you´re so tight -keeps moving slowly.

-And you´re so big. Shit! -bites his lower lip and keeps doing it till Steve´s tongue mingles.

-Please- the blond begs again.

 

Danny moans in the back of his throat, needy; it's a lot, but he wants it bad. His fingers ar into the backs of Steve's shoulders, his legs folded around his waist. Steve's face is pressed against Danny's neck again, his voice very close to his ear. The blond can hear the quiet desperate little sounds Steve makes on his exhales, like he's fighting not to come. It's slow going because he's so thick, and because when the head of his cock pushes past Danny's prostate, his whole body tightens down around Steve´s pulsing dick.

 

Steve's teeth clench around the quiet noise he has to make. Danny runs one shaky hand back through his lover hair when he´s finally inside the blond´s body, all the way, as close as another person can be. It's intimate. Danny can feel how hot he is, how hard; can feel his pulse in the way he throbs. They're  can't be pressed closer. Danny's heart flips right over in his chest. Shit, he feels his eyes wetting, even just a little. The blond blinks fast, and pulls Steve into a kiss as he starts to move. 

 

-Yeah, Steve, just like that -Danny says, panting.

 

Steve teeth are gritted, his eyes squeezed shut. He rocks his hips, a steady forced slowness, and Danny feels his lover splitting him open just the right amount, big, undeniable. He yields to it, tilting his hips up so Steve can get the angle he needs, arms wound around his shoulders again. The dark haired man works his left arm between the small of Steve's back and the bed, so in the end they're just holding onto each other again. He's so big; he fills Danny all the way up.

 

-Yeah -Steve says again, even though his voice is thin and ready to give out. He knows Danny wants to hear him while he has his legs wrapped around him tight, thighs pressing to his sides, heels digging into the small of his back. They're both sweating; everywhere they touch is hot, and stomachs pressing slick against Danny's cock.

 -Steve…

 

Steve's thrusting gets a little faster, desperate. He's needy, grabby, cupping Danny's face one moment and running down his side the next. Then his hand finds Danny's hair, who can't stop the little cry he lets out, and Steve lets go.

 

-Danny, Danny... -Steve gasps; their mouths open; breathing each other.

-Steve ...- shit yeah, oh f.... fuck, just...shit,  just like that... please... please -Danny groans as Steve's pace picks up.

 

Danny moans right into Steve mouth, his  body is all wound up tight, the sensation of Steve inside him firing off through his nerves with every thrust, and the little bright spots of pain spark up and down his spine. He's past words, but it doesn't mean he isn't noisy, doesn't cry out. He doesn't need the words with Steve anyway, not like this, not right now. Their kisses are wet and sloppy till they moan against each other’s mouths, sharing rapid, shallow breaths and trying not to lose it too soon.

 

-Faster -Danny curses reaching for the SEAL’s strong jaw to pull him back down. Steve bents down to kiss him again, moving in and out quicker, stronger by the second.

-I need ...-Steve’s voice trailed off in a pleasured groan.

-Yeah -agrees the blond at whatever Steve would want.

 

Steve pants; gritting his teeth and struggling to keep it together. The pressure builds steadily inside of him. Suddenly hooks one of Danny’s strong legs over his own muscular shoulder and bent him in half, searching for the angle he wanted. He seems to find it if the shout from the other man is any indication.

 

-Ah, ah, fuck, ah, Steve -the fingers of one of Danny hands claws deep into the flesh of Steve’s ass, guiding his thrusts and hauling him harder into himself. 

 

The dark haired man moves faster, shoving his hips forward hard; grunts at the effort of holding this new position. The headboard bangs loudly against the wall over and over again at the same time that Danny drives Steve crazy every time a new well-aimed thrust gets another needy, whimpering cry from him.

 

The SEAL’s balls drew tight and his cock twitching in warning. He bites the inside of his cheek, clamping down on his muscles in an attempt to hold back, knowing it will be a lost cause; this won’t last much longer.

 

-Fuck Danno, I’m close - Steve gasps into the other man’s ear before biting it.

-Oh my, Steve, fucking me harder, please don’t stop! -Danny´s babbles, practically sobbing with pleasure. His eyes squeezes shut when he starts to strokes himself, doing faster and faster, gripping Steve’s shoulder for support.

-Danny -grunts

-Don’t stop! Please, I’m about to... I’m…I´m....Steve!

 

The Danny’s eyes open wide, coming with a silent scream. His body shuddering, his back arching as thick streams of white fluid shot over his stomach and his chest. He cries out at each shockwave that washed over him.

 

Steve loses it the moment he watches his lover come, feeling the rhythmic contractions of his body squeezing down around him.  Fall forward, his hips jerking abortively against Danny’s. He muffles his howls of release against Danny’s calf, coming hard inside of him. Steve lets Danny’s leg fall off his shoulder with care, collapsing on top of him with a sigh.

 

Steve pants heavily. A groan makes him realize that his weight is suffocating his partner. With a satisfied groan Steve rolls over. Danny gasps the moment Steve pulls out. He quickly touches a hand to the fluid running down his backside with a slight grimace.

 

-I forgot making babies was this sticky.

 

Steve laughs, getting closer to Danny to kiss him by the corner of his mouth before grabbing a handful of tissues off his nightstand and handed them to his blond who quickly cleans himself off. Steve smiles; gazing into the other man’s blue eyes before he turns away shyly.

 

Steve places a hand to Danny´s cheek and turns him back gently. He could see the insecurity in the other man’s face.

 

-Tell me you´re ok -Steve asks with concern.

-Oh, yeah, I…It was intense.

-Yeah, for me too -Steve admits, smiling, placing a soft kiss to the Danny’s mouth.

-I love you so much -whispers the blond with his eyes screaming his feelings for the man besides him.

-I love you too. More than I´ve ever loved anything, or anyone. Thank you for giving me something as precious as the gift you gave me....I....- Steve’s eyes shine with elation.

-Me? You were the one who gave me….wow….wow.

-I wasn´t the flexible one here.

 

Smiling, Danny kisses Steve´s hand, cheek, lips. The dark haired man melts into the kisses. they keep kissing till they hearts calm.

 

-You were right -says the blond trying to not to relax too much, afraid of falling sleep.

-Can you be more specific?  I mean, I always am.

-Silly -kiss him once more- I was talking about the mattress.

-Yeah, is a miracle it´s still standing -runs his fingertips through the sweated blond blocks plastered on Danny´s face.

-Why are you smiling so much? I know my hair isn´t in its best right now but...

-It´s not about your, for once, not so perfectly styled hair.

-Then what? Why that beauty smile?

Steve grins even more.

-I don´t know. Maybe because I´m in love, I´m in bed with the man I love after the best sexual experience of my life....Maybe because I´m imagining our future together.

-And what do you see?

-Us together, till we become old.

-Sound good.

-I see more.

-Tell me.

-Us; married.

-You´re kidding.

-Not at all. This time I´ll propose to the right one and he will say yes.

-Too sure of yourself once again.

-You will marry me, because I´m that persuasive.

-You will be able to fool me to marry you?

-Fool? Come on, Danno, I´m a very good catch but anyway I won´t fool you; Grace. I´ll be able to convince her of give me her consent to marry you by letting her know that I´m the man for the job.

-The job?

-Yeah, make you happy forever. She´s old enough to know that sometimes, in this world, princes marry other princes instead of princesses, as we will do.

Danny coughs, trying to clear his throat; he hates it; emotion always does that.

-So all the plans for my future will be decide by both of you.

-And with time, by Charlie too.

-Too many people to fight against to, so from this moment I show my white flag; I surrender.

-It was easy....well, nothing new, you´re easy.

-You´ll see how easy am I the rest of this weekend when your right hand will be the only one to   satisfy you.

-Bigmouth -mumbles the SEAL.

-Yes, you are.

 

 

-Thanks for read-

 


End file.
